It's Just Plain Love
by HM-Babe
Summary: A plain looking girl searching for a new life in a new place learns that looks aren't the only thing in life.


**A/N: Yeah, I'm writing a new fic. It's been a while. I hope you enjoy, please read and reveiw.**

**Also, I want to thank Fairy Friend for all the help she's given me with this fic. Thank you so much, Hero-san! I really appriciate it!!**

**Now please enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1- Plain Jane

"Hey, Jane!" called a young girl's mother.

"Yes, mother?" the girl said as she walked down the stairs of her home. The girl's looks were unremarkable, at best. Her eyes were a simple chocolate brown, and her hair was a dull sort of blonde that was straight as a poker. This would explain her nickname.

"I just brought the paper in. Why don't you look for a job?" her mother said with a smile, as she handed Jane the paper. Jane skimmed the Want Ads, looking for anything that sparked her interest.

"Plumber...ew. Electrician...not enough skill for that. Babysitter...uh...for 6 kids? No..." Jane said as she skimmed the page. Nothing seemed to interest her enough. "Farmer...? Raise crops and animals as you see fit. Live in the beautiful town of Mineral Town, and meet interesting people as you make your farm the best possible. If interested please contact..." Jane read. She had found it. The perfect job for her.

"I can do this!" she thought. "This'll be a piece of cake! I'm good with animals, and I've raised a healthy tomato garden before! This'll be a snap!"

And soon Jane was off. She hopped on a boat and headed straight to Mineral Town. She entered the beach of the small town, with nothing but the clothes on her back, and a back pack slung over her shoulder. She looked around hoping she'd see the Mayor, who told her he'd meet her here.

"Excuse me, are you the new girl?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw the mayor standing there.

"Oh, yes. I'm Jane." she said sweetly, with an out stretched hand. The mayor shook her hand and introduced himself. He escorted her to her farm, and explained where everything was, and all the other details, and he left. She was left alone on a farm that she now ran.

"Ok...um...explore?" she thought as she looked over her land. The whole place seemed so bare. "Well, I've explored my land. Now for the town." she said happily, excited about her fresh start. She walked off her property and into the town. She looked around, seeing nothing that really interested her, so she deceided to do a bit of shopping.

"Now where's the store?" she asked herself. She saw a group of girls chatting on a corner and walked over to them.

"Excuse me..." she said timidly.

"Yeah?" asked Karen, who was a little mifted at the fact Jane ruined the conversation.

"Could you tell me where the store is?" she asked nicely. The girl didn't reply, she just pointed a finger in the direction the store was. Jane nodded and left.

"Oh my gosh, who is she?" asked Popuri.

"Oh, I know who she is!" Ann chirrped. "She's the girl the mayor hired to run that farm down the road."

"My goodness, she's so plain!" Karen remarked snickering. The other girls made remarks of agreement. All, except for Elli, who stayed quiet, pondering over the new girl.

Jane walked into the store and took a quick look around, seeing if anything sparked her interst. She looked at a bin in the middle of the store and she leaned over it to see inside.

"Seeds...? I'll need these." she murmered. She reached in a picked up a few packets of Turnip and tomato seeds and walked over to the counter where a man and a woman were standing. She purchased the seeds and left the shop, but as she exited, she heard one last remark from the woman.

"What a plain looking girl..." she whispered to the man next to her. Already, it had happened. Moving was Jane's big chance to change her life, start fresh. Already, people were talking behind her back, and calling her plain, like it's her fault. Jane was used to this kind of thing though, being around it all her life. So she just turned around and re entered the shop.

"You must be really sick of your life, lady." she said with almost no emotion in her voice.

"Pardon me?" she asked, confused.

"You must be really sick of your life if you have to go around talking about other people for enjoyment. Get a life, lady, because mine isn't up for discussion." she said, again, emotionless. Then she exited the shop, leaving behind a shocked store woman.

When she left the store, she sat down on a bench nect to the store, and a gaggle of guys passed by, which included every elegible bachelor in the town. They just walked passed her without so much as a glance, except for Kai, who stopped in his tracks for a moment. He stared at Jane, who looked on the verge of tears. Jane took notice of the fact she was being watched and looked up at Kai. Her once sad expression became angry and she glared daggers at him.

"What do you want, pretty boy!?" she said angrily as she stood up. Kai was shocked at her outburst and just stammered to find words. Jane just grunted in a displeased way and ran away from Kai. Tears falling from her eyes.

She was used to people calling her plain, but she couldn't figure out why she was crying like she was. She'd been called plain before, and it had never bothered her. So why did it now?


End file.
